


Popcorning

by fiona_apiston



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-The X Factor Era, this is supposed to take place, when h&l are (publicly) living together after the x factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: a short drabble i wrote about harry and louis living together after the x factor, in an au where they own a guinea pig





	Popcorning

“Louis!”

Harry’s scream startled Louis, and he quickly turned and saw Harry standing in the doorway to the living room, panicked look on his face.

“What is it?” Louis tried to think about what could possibly be going on, but kept drawing a blank.

“There’s something wrong with Cinnamon.” Harry looked incredibly tense, staring at Louis with wide, worried eyes.

Louis jumped off the couch. “What? What do you mean?” Their guinea pig had been with them for over a year, and there had never been any problems with her, until now, apparently.

“Just...come,” Harry said, already walking away from Louis and closer to their guinea pig room.

Louis followed him to Cinnamon’s room, thinking about what could possibly be wrong. He had read tons of guinea pig books, and already he was coming up with ideas. He really hoped it wasn’t anything too serious; he and Harry loved that guinea pig like she was their daughter. He knew Harry especially would be crushed if anything happened to her.

They entered the room in their house dedicated to one tiny guinea pig, and Harry gestured to the ball of fur in the cage on the ground. “Look.”

Louis looked at Cinnamon. She was incredibly noisey, squeaking loudly and frequently, and then suddenly, she jumped a little. And then a few seconds later, again. And then, again.

Louis stared at her, mouth falling open, and quickly a smile started forming.

Harry shoved him, catching Louis off guard. “Don’t smile! Why are you smiling? Something’s wrong!”

Louis shook his head, still grinning. “It’s the opposite, actually.”

“What?”

“It’s called popcorning. You never read about it?” Louis knew Harry had done his fair share of guinea pig research, so he was a little surprised he had never heard of it.

“No. What does it mean?” Harry still looked nervous, though less so now, after finding out maybe Cinnamon was okay.

“It means she’s happy.” Louis smiled at Harry. “She’s happy here with us.”

“Really?”

Louis nodded.

A smile broke out over Harry’s face. “She’s happy! She likes us!” He got closer to the cage and kneeled down, beaming at Cinnamon, who was still hopping around her cage. “We like you, too!”

Louis laughed. “Do you think she understands you?” he asked, only lightly teasing.

Harry nodded happily. “Yeah. I think she does.”

Louis smiled softly, kneeled down next to Harry, and looked at Cinnamon, excitedly squeaking and popcorning around her cage.

“Yeah, maybe she does.”


End file.
